Life After Sanctuary
by blueyedblondee
Summary: this is what i would of written after sanctuary. Jess and Rob are FINALLY together but someone very close to Rob and Jess wants lightning girl dead..... CHAPTER 7 UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i dont own any of the characters. they all belong to MEG CABOT, who is not only the greatest writer that has ever lived, but is fully my idol

CHAPTER 1

Why does life suck?

I mean one minute I can totally be making out with my boyfriend, but the next I could be stopping the towns physco path from killing me.

I don't even know why I am writing this down. It's not like anyone is making me, I guess I just get used to it, everytime my ESP kicks in, it just seems easier to write everything down.

It also doesn't help when your boyfriend starts kissing you, a major distraction.

Yes, my boyfriend Rob it feels so weird to say it as only a couple of months ago I had introduced him to my parents, who by the way weren't very accepting of him considering he had no aspirations for college and was a good 2 years older then me. Whatever I think my parents have insecurity issues, maybe its the fact that I throw myself into danger more than twice a month, if you ask me its because of Great Aunt Rose who's visits are becoming more and more frequent.

Anyway back to Rob who- while lying in the hospital bed after being smacked over the head with a mash potato bowl- had confessed his undying love to me, and after an exhilarating and exhausting pash, was eager to start telling the world about our relationship. Who knew rob had so much passion in him, the only thing I saw him ever get passionate about was his 1964 Harley Davidson which he is rebuilding in his barn, which was no problem for me seeing as

a) I'm just as passionate about motorbikes as he is if not more

b) Usually when he is fixing is motorbike it involves a lot of bending-over-to-reach-tools-and-parts giving me a clear view of his butt which to say the least is impressive.

And

c) Barns I have discovered making the perfect place to get to second base.

Ok ok, so me and rob haven't got to second base yet, but I'm perfectly happy with just making out with him, right? I mean Rob is probably just respecting me. I mean I fully respect Rob I even promised him that I will control my fist this year, what I haven't mentioned to him though is about that Guy who tried to grope me on the tube the other night, I believe in a honest relationship and all, but I don't think he needs to know that I crushed this guys larynx, besides I fully remember that day when that sophomore wolf whistled at me when I was coming out of bio and rob was waiting for me on his Indian, lets just say Rob wasn't to thrilled about the whole situation.. Anyway the point is I made a promise to Rob that I would stop being a little to quick with my fists if he tried to get along with Ruth.

I mean Rob is my soulmate and all but I can't just ditch Ruth who has been my best friend since Primary school when we realised that we were not going to be accepted, so getting them to become instant friends hasn't been that easy seeing as Ruth totally dislikes Rob probably due to the fact that he is a Grit and Rob totally dislikes Ruth seeing as she is a townie.

It's funny as I write that Robs my soulmate as one of his relatives was the one that was trying to get me killed in the first place.

READ AND REVIEW. i want to know if i should continue, with the story. xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

My life was looking up. I mean sure a couple of months ago my boyfriends bicycle gang had ripped through the town causing chaos in a certain someone's house, but come on the guy was a loser, he didn't even let his kids watch T.V, but whatever the point is my life was good.

Rob and I were finally together, despite my parents and Ruth, I was working with Dr Krantz to help put a bunch of drop kicks in the big house, what they fully deserved.

I was in my junior year at high school, which meant only 2 more years in this hole with the same bunch of fuckers, then I could finally be free. Mastraini's my dad's favourite restaurant - which got burnt down a year ago due to a couple of football players who wanted me dead - was nearly finished which meant that Mary (Rob's mum) could have her job back, and best of all Rob's mum and just-call-me-Gary were getting married in two months and Rob had invited me. I was happy, I even didn't care that my mum wanted to make me a dress out of some old upholstery fabric left over from the drapes in the kitchen, whatever. Someone could have screamed 'a dingo stole my baby' and I wouldn't have blinked an eye that's how happy I was.

It's funny how was and is can totally change the sentence, Was, that's how happy I was and it all started on Friday.

It was a Friday afternoon, and Malcolm was at my house. We were working on a new case that Dr.Krantz had assigned for us. I don't really know why he paired me with Malcolm, I guess it was the age thing. Don't get me wrong Malcolm's cool and all but he is kinda gawky and tall like way tall, taller than rob even. But he has no muscles like Rob, he is skinny and tall, he is very pale as well due to the fact that he spend most of his time playing Super Mario on his game boy or whatever. Rob on the other hand has a healthy glow because he is constantly working on his motorbike outside. Anyway me and Malcolm were using our brains -well Malcolm was I was busy playing snake on my brand new mobile phone curtesy of Dr. Krantz who specifically lectured me on how it was only to be used for emergency purposes, I suppose he meant if I was getting dragged through a corn field I should ring him up and tell him. Yeah whatever Dr. Krantz would so not be getting a call from me- when Malcolm started staring at me funny, I was about to be all 'what's your glitch' when the phone rang. Glad for the distraction I picked it up, hoping it would be Rob. To my surprise it was Ruth. The only time Ruth ever calls me is if she wants me to do something, but she doesn't want to say it to my face. I guess she thinks she has a hold over me on the phone or something

" Look Jess, me and Scott are going bowling and you and Rob are coming don't try and make up any excuses." which is fully what I do every time Ruth tries to make me and Rob tag along on her stupid dates. I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad Ruth has a boyfriend, at least she doesn't whine to me anymore about how much she wants a boyfriend, and why doesn't anyone like her and whatever. But bringing Rob along on a double date isn't exactly the best idea in the world, apart from the fact that Rob doesn't really like Ruth that much, Rob's idea of a date involves fixing his motorbike in his barn followed by a long make out session in the hay, not that I am complaining or anything but I guess it WOULDN"T hurt to get out of the house for a while, I mean we did go to 'Chick's' last week but Rob spent most of the time arguing with the guy next to us over Kawasaki and Indians, it's not that Rob isn't attentive, he just gets distracted easily

Anyway I actually did have an excuse this time. Rob had asked me over to his house because his family wanted to talk about the wedding which was no big surprise because everytime I went to the Wilkins home that was all they ever talked about, "Wow jess are you excited about the wedding", "hows your dress coming along" not that I cared I was glad about the wedding. The best part of it all? I was finally going to see Rob in a tux, which was my life long goal apart from;

a) Owning my own Harley Davidson by the time I turn 18

b) Taking Rob to prom

And

c) Finding out why Rob is on probation

The probation thing is killing me though, I mean we have been dating for what? A couple of months now? And he doesn't trust me enough to tell me. I'm dying to know I guess if I had a quick word with Dr. Krantz I could find out quick smart but I wanted Rob to tell me himself. I think it's one of those relationship things.

" Ruth I can't go tonight" I said quickly trying to contain my excitement about Rob and a tux.

Ruth sighed in an annoyed way "Come on Jess, every time I invited you and Rob out it's all I can't Ruth" Ruth kinda sounded like she was about to cry. " So now you got a boyfriend, you just ditch your best friend, well fine then Jess, fine don't worry, Scott and I will go by ourselves." and with that Ruth slammed the phone down. I didn't get to worried or anything. I mean Ruth can act like a total jerk sometimes but she usually gets over it, Malcolm however, who had never heard of Ruth and her tendency to become PMSed when she didn't even have her period just looked at me in amazement as I sat down.

"Whoa, I guess you upset her ey?" Malcolm said and started laughing. That's the other thing about Malcolm that bugs me, he thinks he is like some comical genius that everything that comes out of his mouth is some huge joke, which in a way it kinda is. "Yea" I replied "Look Malcolm, can we do this another time, I'm kinda not in the mood" which I was in a way and plus Rob was due to be over in a few minutes anyway. Rob knows that Malcolm and I have this session every Friday afternoon but I still like to get Malcolm out of my house before Rob arrives, you know just in case.

"Uh I guess" was Malcolm's reply. If I was not mistaken it sounded like he was frustrated. He can't like me though, he practically never shuts up about his girlfriend who lives in California and has legs up to here, or whatever. "So, I'll see you next Friday then?" I was really trying to hurry him out, Rob was due any second and I wanted to leave the house before my parents came back from Mastriani's otherwise I would have to introduce them again, and that's something I have been trying to avoid for a while. Although they did meet him in hospital for a brief moment and I even introduced him as my boyfriend, but they were too wound up to really pay attention.

Malcolm and I were standing on the porch, Malcolm seemed reluctant to leave, like he still had more to say to me, but couldn't get the words out. 'Freak' I thought. Trust Krantz to pair me up with someone who acts like they have tourettes. "Well, Malcolm see you later yea?" I seriously wanted this guy to leave, he had been freaking me out all day "Uh, yeah jess see you later" he started walking down the porch steps and I turned around to walk back into my house, but someone's arm had gripped mine just before I had the chance and all of a sudden I was being kissed by Malcolm.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I fully don't own any of the characters in this story, I wish I did though. Meg Cabot does, so if you want to send praise to someone send it to her.

P.S the more people who review the more quickly I write. I no the world is a cold hard bitch. But it's not that hard. REVIEW WRITE peopless xoxox

I froze, it took a couple of seconds for me to register what was happening I stopped and gave him a good hard push back. "What the hell do you think your doing?" usually if this happened to me at Ernest Pyle high school I would be clenching my fists and crushing some serious nasal cartilage, but there was two things stopping me;  
a) the fact that I was practically frozen. I mean I had no idea how I even managed to push Malcolm away from my mouth. This was worse then the time when me and rob were making out in his mums pick up truck and all of a sudden great aunt rose popped up from no where banging on the window demanding to know what we were doing. Um hello it was pretty obvious what we were doing, frenching of course, but according to aunt rose you don't even hold fucking hands until your married, What's the fun in that I tell you? But then again Great Aunt Rose thinks it is inappropriate to wear a bra until the age of 18, obviously she hasn't heard of the term "white pointer"

And

b) At that very moment I heard the familiar purr of Rob's motorcycle coming down the street, which I had told him specifically not to drive down, due to the whole not-wanting-rob-and-my-mum-to-meet-again. Anyway, Rob pulled the motorcycle to a halt and took off his helmet. His hair was wet from what I could see, and I bet he would smell of the man/soap smell he always did, which is kind of of depressing I mean, here I was, with Malcolm's tongue in my mouth. When all I really wanted was that same bolt of lightening that hit me less then a year ago to magically appear and hit me again.

Malcolm was staring at me funny again, like he was before Ruth rang. I could see Rob walking up to the patio from his bike, doing the whole casual-cool thing that he always does, but doesn't realise he is doing it. Every time I try to do that I always fuck it up by tripping over a rock or something.

Rob came closer, obviously he didn't see the look of naked panic on my face by the words that came next was a simple "hey guys". "HEY GUYS" dude, Malcolm basically sexually assaulted me on my front patio and all you say is "hey guys", of course I couldn't blame Rob I mean he obviously didn't see what had happened and I don't think Malcolm was exactly 'eager' to tell him either because he quickly muttered a bye and walked to his car and drove away, which was a huge relief. I sighed and looked up at Rob who looked sunkissed from working outside for a long period of time and I felt like crying, and I never cry.

All I could manage to Rob was a small "hi" before grabbing my leather jacket and walking quickly to his Indian, dragging Rob by the arm. "Whoa Mastriani, look if you were eager to see me I could have picked you up earlier you know." Rob said in an amused way. I laughed aquwardly even though I had just done something horrible to Rob, who had done nothing, but to try and help me he past year and wave of guilt washed over me. In the heat of the guilt I reached up to Rob's face and started kissing him passionately. Rob was kind of shocked but soon got over it kissing me even more harder his hand moving up under my t-shirt and resting in the small of my back, I had placed my hands around his neck while his tongue slid around my mouth. Being with Rob felt so safe, like I knew he could protect me from anything, also being a mechanic Rob had big muscly arms, which felt really nice, wrapped around you. "Jess are you alright?" that's another thing about Rob he seems to sense it when something's not right, like he is a physic even though I'm supposed to be the one with the 'powers'. I tensed could he have known what happened with me and Malcolm. 'Yea Rob, I'm fine look lets just go" me trying to frantically trying to change the subject. "Ok, then where to?" Rob asked me. Anywhere, anywhere away from my house away from Dr.Krantz and his stupid group, away from Ruth and especially away from Malcolm. "Uh, I dunno you choose..Yeah?" Rob smiled and handed me a helmet and gestured for me to hop on the bike. So where did Rob end up taking us? Back to the Bar where me and him ate our first burgers together. As soon as I got off the bike Rob was looking at me. I smiled at him, and he smiled at me and grabbed my hand and we walked in me trailing after Rob. Rob ordered for the both of us and I went outside to give Ruth a call on my mobile, I was hoping Ruth had calmed down by now and I could apologise for not coming on her date with Scott and her and I'd promise I'd make it up to her, but when I rang their house skip promptly informed me that Ruth wasn't home even though I know she was because her date with Scott didn't start until another hour or so and she was probably blow drying her hair or something. "Look, skip this is really important, I know Ruth is there please put her on the phone." I was getting annoyed I mean sure I didn't want to tag along on Ruth's date especially with Rob how aquward would that have been, it's bad enough having to introduce Rob and Ruth to each other, but to spend a whole night with each other, I just don't see it happening. "Look, Jess, Ruth's pretty mad with you right now, you should give it some time, ok?" and with that he hung up on me. I stood there staring down at my phone I quickly turned around, and completely not looking where I was going I smacked right into just-call-me-Gary who was coming out of the gas station situated right next door to the bar, armed with a bag of supplies for gods know what. "Hey there little lady" Just-call-me-Gary said, "whatcha doing" Gary looked kind of flustered to say the least. "Um not much uh...sir I'm just here with Rob we are just grabbing a bite to eat." "Gary please, just-call-me-Gary" I smiled at him and said "sure, well I'd better be back inside our burgers are probably up, so I'll talk to you later sir...Gary." "See ya 'round kiddo" was Gary reply before looking sheepish and hopping into his beat up car and driving off.

I entered the bar again and was welcomed by the air conditioning that someone had thoughtfully turned on. It was the begging of autumn and the whether hadn't quite cooled down enough, I could feel tiny prickles of sweat at the back of my neck. As soon as I had walked in Robs eye caught mine and he smiled at me, I smiled back and hurried back over to the table where Rob was causing sitting, Rob could make sitting in a booth look sexy. "Hey, where'd you go" was Rob's reply even more casual as the way he was sitting, a pang of guilt rushed into my stomach as I remembered Malcolm kissing me before I thought to myself as I was staring at Rob- was it really my fault, did I ever lead him on? I mean I didn't kiss him back but I just have a feeling that this is all my fault- as I was thinking this Rob moved his hand onto mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. He was staring at me in the way that he does, as if he is trying to figure out what is going on inside my brain. "Mastriani, what are you thinking about?" I gave him a smile which felt really weak and told him nothing, in that moment the waiter came up to us and presented us with a burger and steaming side of French fries, my stomach grumbled. I took a huge bite of my burger, which was probably too big as Rob looked at me in disbelief. I blushed with embarrassment trying to swallow down the big bite of burger I just took. "I'm sorry, I'm so hungry." Rob just chuckled and took an equally big bite of his.

After we had finished eating and had paid- rob had insisted on paying for my meal even though I strenuously insisted that I should at least pay for something as every time we go out he always ends up paying- we went back to his house. Rob told me he wanted to show me the rest of the work he had done on his motorbike-even though every time we venture into the barn me end up making out- this time was no different Rob grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him and kissed me even more passionately before, outside of my house. As per usual his hand ventured up the back of my top resting in the small of my back as mine went underneath his t-shirt feeling the ripples in his abdomen. As he was doing this I felt guilty, the only persons mouth I ever wanted on mine was Rob's. Rob was my soulmate. "Rob." I said tearing my lips away from his, his eyes seemed disorientated and the back of his hair was sticking up from where I had run my hand through it. "Not now Mastriani" and went back to kissing me. I could have kissed Rob forever, but I had to tell him the truth, for both our sakes. "Rob, this is really important" I, said, taking a step back to make sure he wouldn't distract me by kissing me again. He seemed kind of peeved that I had stopped kissing, even though it was the exact same thing I was thinking. His pale, pale blue eyes stared at me with a look of curiosity and concern and I felt like a bitch for having to tell him this. "Rob I really, need to talk to you for a second" as I was saying this I led him over to the stack of hay that Rob- for some god for saken reason- had in his barn. "Rob, I'll tell you this is you promise not to get mad?" "Jess, what have you done." I was getting kind of annoyed at Rob, sure he was my soulmate but he was also a pain up the butt, questioning me all the time about things. "Look Rob" the impatience in my voice starting to show "Promise me you wont get mad, ok, promise." I was giving him a pleading look, something of which he must have noticed since he calmly said. "Sure, Mastriani, I promise I wont get mad, look can you tell me what's wrong, your starting to freak me out."

This was it the make or break of the relationship, in a matter of seconds the whole relationship that I had spent the last entire year trying to create would crumble. I took a deep breath; it was now or never.

"Rob, Malcolm and I...well he, he kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Guys I don't own any of the characters in this story. If I did I wouldn't be sitting in history class writing chapter 4.

If you want to praise someone, praise Meg Cabot at her website 

Chapter 4:

I wasn't too surprised or anything by what happened next, I mean it was pretty obvious that Rob wasn't going to be all happy about this, but you know, I didn't really expect the whole murderous-look that had appeared on Rob's face.

Rob started pacing the length of the barn kicking up little bits of straw that crossed his path. His started to run his hand through his hair, which was usually a turn on, but then again when it was a turn on my stomach usually wasn't in my throat. He looked confused, like he didn't know what he was going to do next, which was exactly how I was feeling, but anything was better then watching Rob pacing up and down. I got up and tried to stop him from pacing but he just walked around me. "Rob, please just let me explain, ok?" although I had no fucking idea what I was going to explain to him. I mean I had already explained to Rob what happened. Rob stopped pacing and looked down at me, that look that red Disappointment and hurt. "You know what Jess? There is nothing too explain." "I think you explained it pretty well, don't you?" I sighed and sat back down on the hay and cupped my hands into my chin thinking about how stupid I was, and how my "powers" had ruined everything once again.

Rob had calmed down a bit and had realised that I sat back down, and he took as seat but kept his distance from me. There was a long and dreaded silence, and I tired to think of something that would make it right again, but I couldn't. What could I say? I was just about to tell Rob that it might be best if I go home now when he piped up.

"Jess, I think it would be best if you didn't do the whole FBI thing with Cryus Krantz anymore. I mean you were doing fine before, you were working with him." "Can't you just go back to helping rosemary once a week?"

I sat there and recalled what he had just said. I wasn't sad anymore, I got mad. I could hear a roaring sound in my ears. Was this the Rob I fell in love with? How could he be so selfish? The same Rob, my boyfriend Rob, the person who had saved my life more times than I could count wanted me to quit the job? A job that helps saves life's, a job that puts criminals away. He wanted me to quit because one of the members had a crush on me?

My hands automatically clenched themselves into little balls I was so mad, so mad that I lost it.

"So Rob," the word 'rob' wasn't said very nicely almost with a snarl " You want me to quit my job just because some guy has a FUCKING crush on me? You know this past year people have been pushing me around telling me what I can and can't do. That I SHOULD take the reward money, that I SHOULD tell the media so I can help more children, that I SHOULD take the job at the FBI and that I SHOULDN'T be dating you, well I'm not going to take it anymore, from my parents, from the FBI and I'm certainly not going to take it from you!"

To say Rob looked surprised would be an understatement, I mean he wouldn't be more surprised if I told him I was going to shave my head bald. I stared at him for a while hoping to get any recognition from what I had just said from him, but I got nothing. Realising that my own boyfriend can't ever support me, support the fact that I am not normal and that I have this stupid 'gift' that can help people.

Well I wasn't going to wait around and get the third degree, especially from him. I grabbed my jacket and stormed out.

Rob chased after me, but I didn't want to talk to him so I ran, as I was running I was thinking about how I spent the whole of last year wishing I was older so rob would finally ask me out, trying to persuade him that age was just a number and it didn't matter, telling him I loved him, trying to get him to tell me he loved me and it was just over, so quickly just like that in a matter of seconds.  
Was this what love was? One fucking Disappointment after another. Just as I was thinking this rob caught up with me apparently I'm not as fast runner as I thought I was.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around really fast. "Jess" he said between breaths "I'm…I'm sorry"

I looked up at him, the jess a few months ago, would have probably forgiven him, and probably wouldn't have been so fucking stupid. But I didn't. Forgive him that is, I jerked my arm away and kept running.

And this time…. He didn't chase after me

I got tired from running after a while, so I started walking, it was still light and I had a fair way to go. I'd be home before dinner easily. As I was walking I could feel the breeze blowing in my face, it felt refreshing, went I noticed an all to familiar car driving past.

"Fuck" I whispered under my breath "what does he want?"

"Jessica" Dr. Krantz said.  
"What?" I replied I didn't mean to be rude. Well I did, mean to be rude that is. It's pretty hard not to be rude to Krantz he seems to show up at the most inconvenient of moments, to be more precise, he'd turn up when I'd have the shits.

"Jessica, how are y…" he'd obviously noticed my tear stained cheeks at this point in time. "Have…have you been crying?"

"No!" I snarled although I had, I wiped underneath my eyes, because I could feel the tears threatening to roll down my cheeks. "It's just the breeze, making my eyes water."

" Oh ok are you.. You sure you're alright?" Its funny how a 16-year-old girl with an attitude problem can make Cryus Krantz, a man made out of steel stammer just because she is crying.

"Look Krantz, is there something you wanted? Because I have to be getting home now."

" Jessica I need you to come to FBI building tomorrow."

"Why?"

'Because there is something we need to discuss and its important" Krantz said this, accompanied by his hand scratching what was left of his balding head.

" Can't you tell me what it is about? So I can see if it's worth me turning up or me watching T.V. I mean Krantz come on, it's the weekend man. GIVE ME A BREAK" Krantx looked pretty surprised I don't know if it was because I thought watching T.V was more important then FBI work, or because I referred to him as man. I mean that's got to add a few more hairs on the pillow at night for a guy like that.

Although his expression was pretty surprised, it didn't hint in his voice because all he said was  
"Jessica, you'll be there by 9. See you later."

And with that he drove off, which if you ask me is pretty rude, I mean he didn't even offer me a lift home, not that I would of took it, but I'm the one paying his salary. Ok not technically but please, a lot of people would still be missing if not for me.

God I hate myself.

You no the drill, read-review, READ-REVIEW. Thanking you


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone…

I'm sorry I haven't reviewed in a while, usually I am pretty good like it takes me a day or something but I dunno I've been kinda slack.

I also changed my penname to blueyedblondee, don't ask why.

I already had like 7 chapters of this story but I suddenly changed it so it's going to take me like a bit longer to figure out how this story is going to turn out, judging from the lack of reviews its going to turn out to be a piece of shit-house but whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything it all belongs to the fabulous Meg Cabot, who should seriously get some medal of valour or something.

**Querida1607: **I underlined your name as well, loll sorry about the underline I didn't even realise until I looked at it and was like huh? You will just have to wait and see about Jess and Rob ;)

**Sing-to-the-stars: **PUS? Whatever that means :)

**Desesperado en amor: **Heheh wait and see about Jess and Rob, I hope you like this chapter

**Ravens magic: **Thanks for the review, I'm sorry about the long wait, hope you like.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:

The next few weeks proved to be very interesting apart from the whole me-dialling-robs-phone-and-hanging-up-when-he-answered-thing. I mean it was pretty obvious I still had it bad for Rob, even though I didn't show the signs like sobbing into my pillow or doing cupious amounts of exercise to 'reinvent myself' like Claire Lippman would do if she ever broke up with her boyfriend. But of course Claire would never get dumped because:

a) she's Claire Lippman

and

b) She's dating my brother, who by judging the seriousness of the relationship, would rather sell his Pentium processor then break up with Claire.

Whatever, ok it happened like this.

A couple of days after the whole Rob-and-me-broken-up-thing and after I attempted to dial his number for the umpteenth time Doug came into my room, looking weird. Doug only looks weird for 2 reasons, which are:

1. If there are too many people in his presence at the same time which I can totally relate to, I mean who wants to be surrounded by people you have no interest in spending time with?

2. he has seen an alien mothership landing outside with flashing lights

And considering the whole aleins-don't-exsist-thing I suppose it had something to do with the foremost.

Doug what's wrong? Remember what we talked about? It's more likely to be a plane then a mothership.

"Shut up Jess I'm not having an episode, someone is down stairs for you."

I leapt of my bed and instinctively touched my hair. It had to be him, who else could it be, it has been a couple of days since the incident it just had to.

"w..who..who is it?" I asked not really wanting to know.

"It's that Dr Krantz guy, Jess he seems pretty pissed, what did you do exactly. Like I was just eating some cereal and he is all, is Jess home? And I'm like no, she isn't here and he is like, Young man I know Jess is here, because I checked with her friend Mr Wilkins and he hasn't seen her today so I suggest you go and get her. Now!"

For a second there a wave of appreciation washed over me, I mean Doug my brother risked getting in trouble to save me from the wrath of Krantz.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath, usually I don't let anyone get under my skin, sure I have had the occasional savage moments with football players and Karen Sue Hanky but come on. What had Krantz ever done to me? Apart from ship me off to a military base he was pretty much doing his job. I don't know its just every time Krantz is around all this anger bubbles inside of me, and the whole Rob situation didn't make it easier.

Whatever, I already knew why Krantz was here, it had something to do with me not turning up to that all important 'meeting' at the FBI building.

OK you got me, I was intrigued at first I mean Krantz was pretty persistent in making sure I came.

But then when I was laying in bed that night I was thinking, A LOT and I had this phrase in my head from the talk with Rob.  
_You know this past year people have been pushing me around telling me what I can and can't do._

Well by going to the FBI building that's what I would be letting Krantz do, push me around telling me what to do and when to do it, so I decided against it, convincing myself that it probably wasn't important. Well it obviously wasn't I mean if it was that important Krantz would have told me on that day, but then when I woke up at 8:30 all that I could think of was stuff Krantz.

Maybe that's what it is like when you break up with someone you just don't care any more.

Whatever, I knew Krantz wouldn't go away so soon, I mean sooner or later I knew I would run into him, and it wouldn't be pretty so I decided with all the strength I could muster to go downstairs and talk to him, even though I would rather be working the steam table at Joe's Jr.

"Jess" Doug, said. "Look I can go stall him for 5 minutes while you hop out the window or something, I can pretend I'm having an episode you remember with mum las..."

"No Doug" I said cutting him short. "Thank you but no!" "I have to talk to Krantz, and I'm going to have to do it sooner or later."

So anyway I made my way downstairs, and I saw a pissed of Krantz standing on the patio, looking uncomfortable.

"Dr.K, what a pleasant surprise! 2 days huh? I thought you would have been here sooner to chastise me."

"Jessica, your in a lot of trouble, I distinctively remember telling you to come to the FBI building at 9 on Saturday and you never showed up. That's a federal offence you know."

"Yes, and I'm sure taking young girls and locking them up in a Military base can be called a federal offence as well, amongst other things" I said putting on my best traumatised voice.

"Don't be silly Jessica, it was for the best and you knew it, it all worked out in the end and now because you had decided to be childish you could have put your life in danger."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know if someone other then me, Jessica Mastriani heard that, they would probably break down and start crying, pleading with Dr Krantz to do something, but for me? Yea this whole life-in-danger-thing was getting way old, way fast.

I snorted, no kidding I actually snorted, Krantz was pretty surprised, he was probably thinking I would be grabbing my suitcase and asking if I could go into witness protection or something equally as pathetic. It's funny with all the time me and Krantz have spent together, I thought he would have known me better by now.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me Krantz? Come on I thought I knew you better, how many death threats do you get a week for me? Hundreds! So what makes this one any different? They actually managed to spell my last name right?"

"Jessica, this is no time to be smart. This 'person' knows immediate details about you that not even your family knows about, they are serious."

I thought to myself, the only person I tell all this stuff to is …………Rob, but he would never tell anyone, except the ……fight, but no! Krantz was looking for me before that fight even happened so it couldn't have been him, unless he was in it from the start.

_No jess, I said to myself. Stop being stupid, STOP IT!_

Jessica this is important, have you told anyone anything about your details at the FBI, you really have to think. There will be no questions asked.

Yeah I thought to myself, no questions asked for me, but what about Rob. Even though we had broken up I still loved him and didn't want him to go through the white-van-outside-the-house-thing and interviews or whatever.

So I didn't tell Krantz.

"No… no-one I can think of, look Krantz I have mountains of homework to do, maybe we can do this some other time?"

And before he could object I had closed the door.

As soon as I had closed the door, I raced upstairs for my mobile phone and was about to dial Rob's number except I realised that the Krantz who had given me the phone for "emergencies" had probably tapped it, so it wouldn't be best calling rob demanding to now who he told, when I had just told Krantz I hadn't told anyone about details from the FBI. Although I had no idea what details Krantz was on about.

Damn it! Maybe I should have gone to that meeting.

So anyway I found my leather jacket under my bed and a pair of black boots along with my jeans and a trucker hat, and left through the back window near the bathroom. I mean I couldn't just leave through the door, chances are Krantz was still waiting outside, to see if I would appear.

I was walking to the stop and shop, so I could use the payphone and I was thinking about what Krantz had said

This 'person' knows immediate details about you that not even your family know about, they are serious.

It couldn't be Rob it just couldn't, there was only one way to find out

I picked up the telephone and dialled robs number, ok so I knew it off by heart big deal.

"Hello?" It was Rob, I hadn't spoken to him in 2 days it felt so weird.

"Hi Rob, it's Jess"……………….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel bad leaving you guys with a cliffy, but what can you do?  
I know what you can do! REVIEW!

Xxoxox


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Hey again,**

**Tears of red diamonds: thanks for pointing out the obvious and all ;). Rob does have caller ID and your going to realise that in this chapter, thanks heaps for reviewing enjoy this chapter.**

**Lil barmaid: hey, thanks for your review gladly appreciated. Jess is a bit hot tempered that's why we love her and I had to throw the Rob-getting-jealous-thing into the story, because we all know that jealousy on a guy is hot. Hope u like.**

**Sing-to-the-stars: thanks for explaining the whole PUS thing, pus is also something yellow that comes out of pimples which was why I was all "PUS u want me to add PUS in the story" its kinda of…. not nice. Thanks for reviewing and the reason u couldn't review on chap 5 was because I was editing the story when u were reviewing so I deleted the chapter, whilst u were reading. Don't ask but thanks for reviewing cos some people would have been all**

**cant be bothered reviewing**

**it wont let me review so I wont**

**Thanks anyway;)**

**x-jenna-x: thank you so much for reviewing. I totally forgot about my fanfic and was all I cant be bothered but then you reviewed so I was all ok ill finish it. Thanks heaps.**

**And with that said….**

Chapter 6:

Look I'll admit, as soon as I heard Rob's voice I kind of forgot about the whole person-wanting-to-kill-me-thing, I mean sure it was pretty full-on but something about Rob's voice…

"Mastriani? Is that you?"

"Umm yeah" you moron was what I wanted to add, how many other Jess's would he know?

"How have you been?" Was Rob next question?

"Um ok" you know the usual stresses, me and you broken up, some freak wanting me dead oh and the fact that you might be involved with that said freak.

"Look Rob, I need to speak to you, like in person can you come pick me up at the stop and shop now?"

"Um sure, is everything ok?"

"Sure it is, see you soon" and then I hung up the phone before the sob could break out into my voice.

Oh great I was crying, I got the sleeves of my leather jacket and wiped underneath my eyes and then took a deep breathe and waited for Rob.

I pulled down my hat a bit, you know just incase Krantz drove by, I felt kinda bad for being so rude to Krantz before, I mean he was doing his job after all and he totally didn't narc on Chick and the rest of the Grits with the whole true Americans vs grits a couple of months ago, I mean with the whole illegal guns and grenade thing- who new chick even had grenades? - Granted the guy could have lost his leg, but due to my impressive tourniquet and my less then impressive driving everything turned out alright.

As I was thinking this I heard the all to familiar purr of the Indian in the distance took my hat off and looked at my hair in the stop and shop window and did the best I could with the hat hair, it looked ok and then stood up you know just in case Rob missed me.

It was probably pretty easy to miss me, I mean here I was. A 16 year old virgin in jeans, boots and a leather jacket, dying on the inside from a broken heart, plus I'm short, so people tend to ignore you when your short, even if you do have physic powers that find missing children whilst your asleep. Of course people don't even know I still have my powers due to the fact that I told the media I didn't.

Rob's motorcycle came to a stop right in front of me- I had conveniently shoved my hands into my pocket, because seeing Rob might just make me do something totally stupid, like fling my arms around his neck. It was a pity- I thought to myself- I couldn't shove my mouth into my pocket to, because I was afraid of what may come out of it once I saw Rob- and Rob's long muscular leg hit the kerb to keep him and the bike upright.

He took his helmet off and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hey" Rob said, not really with any feeling

"Hey" I said back, god he was so good looking, why did I have to screw everything up.

"You right?" he asked

"Umm yeah" I suddenly remembered why I need to talk to Rob "look can we go somewhere.. private I need to talk to you"

"Sure" he said, cocking his head making a motion for me to get on the bike he handed me the helmet and I hopped on the bike and put my arms round his impressive abdomen.

"You ready?"

"Huh yea" I said but was I really ready? Ready to face the truth that it could have been Rob who was working for the opposition.

When Rob stopped the bike I finally realised where we were. Rob's house this isn't the best place that Rob could have taken us to, I mean I wanted to yell at him but not in front of Mrs Wilkins, I mean that would fully screw up my plan of her being my mother-in-law, you know if it turned out that Rob totally didn't want me dead, Oh and if he would accept my apology for being a freaking idiot and wanted to get back with me.

Rob must have red my mind since the next thing that came out of his mouth was,

"Don't worry Jess, Mom's at work" and then opened the front door for me and gestured for me to walk in, which I did.

"Hey, um Rob I really need to tal………"

Rob interrupted me "Do you want a drink or something?"

"Umm yeah" I said and continued with what I was saying

"Anyway what I was saying was that we……"

" What would you like? We have Coke, juice….."

"Rob" I said

"Water? You want a water?

"Rob" I said again with a bit more enthusiasm

"Water it is then"

"ROB!" I practically yelled

"Look, Jess I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. I know I was a total jerk to you the other day, you didn't deserve it, I mean u fully explained to me what happened, but I was just angry because I like you Jess, I mean really like you.

I know I'm not all that good at showing my emotions and all that shit…"

Why did he have to say that? I mean I wanted to yell at him and hit him and then he had to go and confess his love for me or whatever, this is more then a girl can bear.

I cut him off. "Rob, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

OK so I have no idea what came over me, it probably had something to do with the fact that someone wants me dead, or the fact that my would-be boyfriend is involved, would-be that is if you know he wasn't trying to off me.

So I got up and pushed Rob up against the cupboard door with a lot of force I may add. It fully worked as well because he totally wasn't expecting it and then I grabbed the front of his shirt and hissed

"Ok I'm going to ask you once only and your going to tell me the truth you got it? Who have you been talking to about me and my details from the FBI?"

"Jess.. what the hel…."

"DAMN IT ROB, WHO THE FUCK HAVE YOU TOLD"

Hey I never said I played nice!

This time it was turned to be shocked as Rob got hold of my arms and pushed me down to the floor, not hard or anything just to get my attention. He then pinned my arms above my head

"What the hell -he said looking at me with those eyes-is up?"

This isn't the first time that Rob has gotten, uhem physical with me. Just Last summer where I was spending it at Camp Wasawee, a musical camp for gifted children, lets just say my 'gift'- and no I don't mean my musical gift, which you know after Dr. Alistair one of the camps constructors figured out I couldn't read music- turned out to be not such of a gift. So then Dr. Alistair demanded I spend every morning at 7am practising until I had learned how to read it. Apparently personal hygiene wasn't that important to him, since 7am was the only time I could bathe at the polar bear swim, what with being stuck with 8 little boys. Unfortunately my gift got in the way (as per usual) of my camp counsellor training and one of my students went missing.

Story of my damned life

To cut it short, I decided to go on a hunt for the missing kid and Rob wasn't to hot with the idea and tried to stop me, by holding me upside down and getting me the hell out of there, his attempts were fortunately stopped by Special agent Allan Johnson who decided 'enough was enough' and got out his pistol and pointed in Rob's direction.

It's not like Rob was scared of the gun, I mean if you asked me he looked kind of bored, but being on probation Rob decided it was best that he didn't add kidnapping to his record.

That's what he told me later anyway.

Anyway my point is that Rob hasn't gotten this physical with me since then, apart from making out, which unfortunately I have been denied the privilege of for a while, with no one to blame but myself.

You know this whole "situation" Rob on top of me that is, would have been totally romantic, I mean, picture it if you will:

A 16 year old girl, who is not what you would call ugly, with a 18 year old motorbike riding, 505 bum hugger wearing, totally buff guy holding her down. Of course it wasn't romantic because of the fact that Rob could be in cahoots with someone who would like to see 'Jessica Mastriani' on a gravestone.

"I'll tell you what the hell is up. I said "Oh not much apart from the fact that you've narked about me and the FBI work to someone, and now that person wants me dead!"

Rob let go of my arms and flinched like someone had hit him

I slowly sat up from where I was laying on the ground -no thanks to Rob- and edged towards Rob who seemed to be oddly fixated with the tiles on the floor.

Silence filled the room, but it was like I could hardly hear myself think, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Rob and I were sitting on his kitchen floor it was kinda of weird.

I was just about to get the hell out of there when Rob started to speak

"It's cos I'm a grit isn't it jess?"

"What?" although I had heard him perfectly clearly.

"It's cos I'm a grit, is why you asked me, am I right? I bet you haven't been to Ruth's demanding to know if she told someone, for all you know she could have told Scott who told someone else."

"No" but it didn't sound very convincing to my own ears.

"I'm right Jess aren't I? You haven't asked Ruth, instead you ask me first. Why?"

We sat there in silence again for the second time, Rob was right, he was totally right, it wasn't him and in the bottom of my heart I knew it wasn't, but in a way I wish it was him.

Ok ok that's kind of stupid, not it's not stupid, its; downright messed up.

"Rob I wanted it to be you, because I wanted a reason to hate you, with the whole Malcolm thing, it was all my fault and if I had a reason to hate you, it would make me feel less guilty about what I did."

"You were right Rob, I should only be helping Rosemary once a week, I'm not ready for the FBI work, and this "death threat" proves it, and I don't want to put my family, friends and you in danger. I'm really sorry."

"Will you forgive me for being a sel……." But before I could finish my sentence Rob had grabbed my head with his hands and was kissing me like he didn't want to stop.

Ok let me remind you that we are like on the kitchen floor which is not exactly the most comfortable of places. It's hard, cold and you get the occasional crumb stuck to your skin. But that didn't seem to bother, Rob or me by the way we had started out make out process right there on his tiled floor.

We had gone from sitting on the floor to laying on it, Rob was kissing me and I was kissing him back while running my hands up his back, tickling him just the way he likes it. Rob had his hands on my hips, they were warm and big and then started running them up towards my chest. I cursed at myself for wearing a bra, as I sat up a little way with Rob on top of me I started taking his shirt off and Rob unclipped the back of my bra and kept on kissing me. Unfortunately for me, Rob had finally realised what he was doing and sprung off me, like he discovered I had rabies or something.

"God, I'm sorry" was Robs reply.

I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, this always happens when Rob and me make out. Just when I think we are finally getting somewhere, Rob comes to his senses and starts apologising, like he thinks I didn't enjoy it or something. All I have to say is whatever.

"You may be sorry but I'm certainly not" I said to him, in hopes he might start kissing me again.

But unfortunately I didn't know what Rob was going to do next because the front door opened and Mrs Wilkins came in.

"Rob" she shouted, "Rob are you home, your bikes out the front, I need some help with the groceries. Can you get……" Mrs Wilkins stopped talking when Rob appeared from behind the kitchen counter.

"Hi mom" Rob said.

"Rob, what are you doing behind then kitchen……"

She was interrupted by me as I got up as well

"Jess" Mrs Wilkins said, "Jess what are you and Rob doing behind the kitc…. Oh…OH"

Its safe to say at this point all of us turned a shade of beetroot

"Hi Mrs Wilkins" I said, well what else could I have said?

"I spilt my drink," I said grabbing the empty cup from the kitchen top, Rob and I were just cleaning it up, right Rob?"

"Right" he said.

"Well I best be going now my mums going to kill me if I'm not home soon. Bye Mrs Wilkins its nice seeing you again, see you later Rob." And I started to walk out of the house.

"Jess, don't be silly your not walking, Rob will give you a lift home. Won't you Rob?"

To say Rob looked uncomfortable would be an understatement

"Sure, come on Jess"

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I have been working on this for like ever and then I forgot about it. But then someone reviewed and I was all omggg my fanfic so I finished it.**

**I have been heaps busy with school and work and everything else. So yeah PLEASE REVIEW you know you want too.**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Loyal Fanfic readers.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated my story in a while. I have been super busy with schoolwork and work and to tell you the truth I haven't really been in the mood for writing anything. But I keep getting pleading reviews asking me to update so I've decided to do another chapter. Hopefully in this chapter you might get some insight into who wants Jess dead. I just want to thank everybody who reviewed:**

**Redpolkadot92**

**Sexydiamond123**

**Twighlightangel62090**

**Blackangel1017**

**Megcabotreader**

**Mediatorgrrl**

**SheRox**

**Entyce**

**Avo**

**Starlock**

**Weez2610**

**Mediator girl**

**blackhairdye**

**And everybody who I missed thank you so much.**

Chapter 7:

As Rob and I were walking out to the barn to get on his motorcycle, I could hear a funny noise and I turned to look at Rob I could see he was laughing.

"What?" I said, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing" Rob said still smiling as he put his arm around my shoulders "Just the look on your face when my mom walked in. You should have seen your face Jess, you were all" Rob started to pull this funny looking face at me

I nudged him jokingly in the ribs " Haha very funny Rob." I said.

As we got to the barn it hit me how very tired I was. I mean earlier that day I had just found out that someone was out to get me and I even thought it was my own boyfriend. This was getting way too much for a 16-year-old girl to bear.

As Rob and I sat down on a stack of hay, our backs leaning against the wall I turned to look at Rob and thought to myself "how could I even think that Rob could do this to me?" I mean sure he was on probation, but seriously I think you'd get a bit more then just probation for threatening to kill someone. Rob had obviously felt my eyes on him since he turned his head to face me and said with all seriousness "Jess, what's up? Your not thinking about that death threat are you?"

I looked at Rob and said, "It's kind of hard not to, I mean you weren't there Rob, you didn't see the look on Krantz face when he said it, he looked scared Rob, I mean he genuinely looked scared!"

Rob leaned over to me and started stroking my cheek "Don't worry Jess, first thing tomorrow morning we will go over to speak to Krantz and see if he has any further leads" and then he leant over and kissed me.

Now I wouldn't really consider myself a game sort of girl, I mean at school I'm not usually one of the girls making out with a guy, if anything I'm one of the girls trying to get to my locker which is usually barricaded by people making out, but the only way I can explain myself for doing what I did was the fact that I thought it maybe the last time I would ever kiss Rob again considering that someone was trying to kill me.

Ok I made that up so sue me? The only reason I did what I did was because I'm completely in love with Rob and I wanted to do what any normal girl would want to do in my situation and see Rob Wilkins without a shirt on.

But to tell you the truth it was kind of uncomfortable turning your head to kiss someone, so I swung one leg over Rob's knee so I was straddling him. If he was shocked or surprised by any of this then he didn't seem to care since he just kept on kissing me. I thanked god that Rob was wearing a button down shirt since that was easier to get off him then a t-shirt. We kept kissing and I started to undo Rob's shirt, button by button and as I undid the last of the buttons I ran my hands up and down Rob's muscular body. I thought to myself, "finally, finally the gods weren't against me". Rob – who was obviously getting frustrated by the shirt – pulled it off and threw it across the room. I could then feel his hands tugging at the bottom of my shirt, he was pulling it up. I automatically lifted my arms up and Rob pulled the shirt up over my head and tossed it to one side. His fingertips were running up and down my back and we both started kissing again.

You know how I said that thing about the gods not being against me? Well turns out I was wrong because as soon as we started kissing again Rob – obviously just finally realising what was happening – threw me off his lap and I landed butt first on the floor.

"Ow! Rob, what the hell?" I said kind of peeved that he was destroying the most perfect thing that had ever happened to me.

"Sorry" Rob said grabbing my hand and helping me up. As he did this, our faces ended up millimetres apart again, but this time Rob made no attempt to kiss me instead he turned around picked up my t-shirt and said "Um here" and chucked it at me.

"Gee thanks" was my sarcastic reply.

Unfortunately for me Rob decided to put his shirt back on, just my luck.

"Look we better go, or your parents will hate me" Rob said sitting on the Indian with his arm stretched out holding a helmet.

"Whatever" I said and grabbed the helmet as we sped off into the night.

On the ride home Rob and I didn't even mutter two words to each other, which mad me kind of mad. I mean Rob was always doing this, making out with me then stopping and acting all iffy about it. I was just about to say something to him when out of nowhere a car came up behind us and was dangerously close to hitting us. I tapped Rob and the shoulder and nodded my head in the direction of the car and Rob sped up. But the driver of the car noticed that we were going faster and also sped up and was now alongside of us. I tried to look into the car window to see who it was, but the driver was wearing a Balaklava and that's when I remembered the threat. But before I could think of anything the else, the car swerved and hit the bike sending Rob and me over the top and into a grassy field. I lay there in a daze trying to figure out what just happened. It was dark and I could hardly see a thing. I slowly got up, making sure that nothing was broken and I discovered my arm was killing me. As I got up I could hear Rob saying my name.

"Jess, where are you?"

I started to say "I'm over here" but I got halfway through when someone put their hand over my mouth and started pulling me. I bit the persons hand and it obviously worked since they let go of my mouth long enough for me to scream "Rob help!" They then put their hand back over my mouth but I dug my heels into the ground. I knew from training with Krantz that if someone is pulling you away you should always dig your heels into the ground so that you could leave a trail and someone could find you. However my efforts were wasted as I felt myself being pushed into the back of a car, the car then speeding off.

I tried to look back to see if I could see Rob but one of the people inside the car pushed my head down onto the seat.

My only hope now was Rob...

**Reviews would be nice :)**


End file.
